Sword Art Online:Hollow Knight
by Axel The Moon
Summary: Three Player,get suck into another world know as [Hollow Area],there,they met a girl,with hollow eye.Rate T...I do not know why. Pairing,A lot. Open for OC.
1. Prologe

Author note:This follow the plot of Sword Art Online:Hollow Fragment,but with a twist.

Disclamer:I do not own Sword Art online,only my OC.  
*************************************

"I'm sorry,but can I have a request?"  
"What is it?"  
"I do not plan on losing,but if I die,just this long,can you keep Asuna alive?"  
"Oh?,very well"  
"Kirito-kun,no!you can't-you can't do this!"

In the floor of 75 in Aincraft,lies two player standing.

One player,wearing a black cloak all the way to it leg,with both of his sword unsheated,was standing again a man,wearing fully red armor,with a towering shield.

The man was doing something in the menu,when he finished it,a notice pop up.

It say:[Turn into mortal object]

"This is'nt a duel right,I'm going to."He grip his blade.

While he was saying,the man unsheated the sword from it shield,a smirk apeared in it.

"Kill him"that was all that he said.

A girl,with a chestnut hair,and a white armored,along with a skirt,was reaching her hand at the black cloaked boy,tear start to fall down.

The moment the tear touch the ground,the black cloaked boy dash at the man with incredible speed.

And both of them clash it blade.

Many hit and trade blow,the duel-wielding boy was'nt able to hit the man for his towering then when the man thrust his blade to the black cloaked boy,he was able to back-step from his attack.

'Damm,I need to be more carefull.'That all that he thought about it.

When he hit the ground,he dash him,this time,actived his strongest skill he has:{The Eclipse}

As he get closer,he saw the man's smirk,and he get what he mean.

He has falling to his trap.

It was too late,as he is doing many failed combo,when he do the back flip,the man smirk and was going to thrust the black cloaked boy.

He we're going to be defeated,if it was'nt for a glitch.

Everyone in present was surprise to the event that going on,after that,both of them step back,the black swordman did not stop there.

He dash to the man and repeatedly attacking the man using {Starbust Stream}(A/N:It never get old using that skill)the man was helpless,when the black swordman do the double X-shape attack,the man's shield fly back to missing the beat,the boy beging to thrust the man.

It sucessfully make contact to his chest armor.

But the moment after the sword contact to his chest,the glitch this time when the glitch is man was nowhere to be found.

'Is it...over'was the only think he could think of.

Hour after the defeated of the red armor man,know as Kayaba Akihiko,the creator of the death game,[Sword Art Online]

A group of clearer was walking it way to the town know as [Sodia Arc].

One of the clearer was a soloer,with a completed black to the one that the black swordman,know as kirito,he is wearing a black shirt and pant,with black jacket that has a gold line,with a black walking with Kirito and the group.

"So are you telling me that only the equipment that we use are the only thing that we have now?"The boy said."Yeah Black-X,but you can still use your [Tenshio Blade] thought"The red hair samurai,know as klein,reply to the boy,now know as Black-X.

"Damm,let hurry up to town,I need to buy a-"Black-X was about to said when a new voices interject."What going on?why my skill reset?"Said a blue haired boy,who,for some reasoned,wield two blue spear and a sword and shield on his back,yell in shock.

Black-X,wasted no time and check to see if it true.

'Seem like it not only MoonKnight,the other's skill is reset as well'Thought Black-X as he look to everyone else.

"Everyone,there no need to worries,even if our skill is reset,that doesnt mean we can't stop our advance!."Another blue hair,know as diavel(A/N:Thing go AU already)said to the rest of the clearer."Well,might as well train then,don't want to make thing worse right?"Black-X said.

"Yeah,you're right kid,but don't stay up all night,it might not be good for your dailey"A large spiky brown hair man,with dark green eye,said to Black-X."Yeah,yeah,yeah I get that already Exile."Black-X reply to the man,know as Exile.

"Well,what could possibly go wrong?"Exile said to Black-X.  
***********Three Day later**********  
'Damm,why Exile alway jinx himselft'What the only thing he said as he stare at the two girl,both of them know as Leafa and Sinon,along with his guiltmate,his sister:Black-Thief,MoonKnight's Sister:EarthRanger,his other guiltmate:Keita,Ducker,Sasamaru,Tetsuo and Sachi.(A/N:To hell with the apearence).'Where the hell is MoonKnight?He could be here by now.'Thought Black-X.

*Meanwhile*

MoonKnight,kirito and Diavel was traveling throuht the we're task to find the boss door on it own.

"So...can you explain where did you adopt a daugher,that is a cardinal System"Said MoonKnight as they where walking to another stairs.

"Well,to start with,during the second day of-"He couln't finished his sentence because all three were delevolpe by a blinding light.

"What the!?"after the light dissapeared,they we're no longer in the dungeon,the're now in the forest."What going-"Before Daviel could finished his sentence,MoonKnight look behind and he see a girl acidently crash on MoonKnight."Oooww"MoonKnight got up and look at the girl.

Only to be attacked by the said he has block the girl's attack using his [Dark Repulser],he saw the girl's cursor and his eye's widen in shock when he see who he was dealing with.

'A orange player!?'That was he think,because the girl was indeed a orange wear a blue and brown shirt,with a metal breastplate,she also wear a dark blue hooded cape in weapon seem to be a One-Handed Short sword.

With a yell,he MoonKnight and the girl's sword was able to see her has a short,but orange messy hair,with a light blue/green eye.

It look hollow,as if he was facing a death player.

"Who are you?"that was all the girl say to MoonKnight."I was going to say the same thing!"MoonKnight say,while Kirito and Diavel look at the strugling it going on.

The battle would going on,if it wasnt for a huge monster apear in front of the group.

All four of them step away from the huge monster,the girl holding the sword like a dagger,look at the huge monster with hatret in her for Kirito,Diavel and MoonKnight,look at the monster,eye widen in terror at what they saw.

'Skullreaper!?'was all that they think when they saw the said monster.

**To be Continue**

Hey guy,this is my first SAO I say,this follow the plot of Sword Art Online:Hollow many thing that different:  
1-Diavel did not die.  
2-Kirito did not become the [Beater].  
3-All the [Black Cat of the Full Moon] Survive.  
4-A lot of my OC apear in this story.

And a lot of thing that get ,I'm accepting OC.I accept any OC that you throw at next episode is we're we introduce all of my OC.

~Sincely,Axel the Moon. 


	2. Hollow Area and Sodiac Arc

Author Note:I'm still Open for OC,PM me if you are accepting you do it early,they will apeared in chapter 5.

Disclamer:I do not own Sword Art Online,if I did,I'll turn the game into a Anime.

"What do you mean they dissapeared!?"Black-X almost yell in frustation.

Before long,he decide to talk with Exile with his friend since he got nothing to do today.

Of course,while they were chatting,Exile notice that MoonKnight,Kirito and Diavel did not return to town,so when he check his friend statut,his eye widen in shock at what he saw.

[Kirito:Statuts:Online Location:Unknow]  
[Diavel:Statuts:Online Location:Unknow]  
[MoonKnight:Statuts:Online Location:Do I need to tell you?It say U-N-K-N-O-W ok?]  
'Stupid System'was all he could think off.  
"Why the hell,they disapeared to?"Black-X said to Exile."I don't know,but I'm think they going to be just fine"Exile said,oh how wrong he is.

*Meanwhile*

"Wow,it stat was decrease incredibly after all."MoonKnight said outloud as he give a final thrust to the [Skullreaper].

After the apearance of the [Skullreaper],all four of them went to work together to defeat the most dangeriuos boss in all Aincraft.

Which result of the [Skull Reaper]'s defeat in only 1 min.

"Seem...like...it"Kirito has manage to say in between word."I hope we wont encounter that again"Diavel said,still in need to breathe."..."the girl in question stay silence.

But then she went to the other way.

"Hey wait!"Kirito say when he see her fleeting form.  
(A/N:I going to skip all the way to the part when they got back home.)  
"Thank god we are home."MoonKnight say as he look around at [Sodiac Arc],the main town of floor 76.

No sooner or later after they step into the city.

"ONI-CHAN!"A girl apeared before is the cutest girl they ever see,she has a dark green hair and a emeral green eye,she wear her simple green look at MoonKnight,who was shock to see the girl here.

"EarthRanger!?"He was able to say as he saw her."Oni-chan,where did you went?You dissapeared all of the sudden."The girl,know as EarthRanger,said with a sad face.

"Kirito-Kun!""Diavel-Sama!"Two voices rang of them look to see Sachi and a boy,who almost Identicle to Diavel,went to of them stare at them in surprise.  
"Sachi!?""Lind!?"Both of them manage to say.  
(A/N:Time skip,because I'm bore)  
"Wow,that a lot of beating you three took"Keita say as soon as they finish it story."Man,to be able to defeat the [Skull Reaper] in umder 1 minute,mean that no one can't defeated you three,especialy if I'm not around."Black-X said to them."Yeah,like Zenka-ni-san say,it must be a tought job for you MoonKnight."Black-Thief said,earning a insult from his brother,Black-X."STOP CALLING ME,BY MY REAL NAME,SIS!".Black-Thief laught.

"Well,it nice and all to be around,but let get some rest,tomorrow,we're going to this [Hollow Area]".A girl,by the name of Yuuki said.

A hour before the three made it back home.A girl apeared from the glitch,from the medicuboid,not only that,she also a player from [ALheim Online] like Leafa.

"Yeah,let get some rest guy"Diavel say.

And so on,they went to bed for rest.

End of chapter 2

Author note:This is too early to make Yuuki apeared ,the next episode,we get to see here a little bit of a who going to be paired with:  
1-KiritoXAsuna(Obiuosly)  
2-MoonKnightXStrea(Two cheerfull warrior,incoming)  
3-?XSachi(who is the mysteriuose player?)  
4-Black-XxHarem(Except Black-Thief,Earth ranger,Asuna,Silica,Lizbeth,Sachi,Strea and Leafa)

And a bitch load of pairing here that you will know it later.

In term to submit your OC to me,here what you going to do:  
In-game name:Black-X Real name:Zenka Namikage.  
Age:16 Gender:Male Job:Clearer,Smith,scout and merchant.  
Level:99 Weapon Type:Katana and Two-Handed sword.  
Armor:He wear like Kirito wear in Infinite Moment.  
Personality:He is a calm boy,he look like he take thing seriuosly,but in reality,he alway friendly to you.  
History:Classicfied.  
Level at the end of Hollow chapter:Lv130 Level at the end of Aincraft chapter:Lv190 Rival:PoH and Alberinch.

That what you need to you want it,PM me or leave a review guy.

~sincely,Axel the Moon. 


	3. Strea emerges and why me?

Author Note:I check the review and to hell with the flame.  
[]=Name of the Area,Boss,Weapon,guilt and Armor

{}=Name of the Skill.

Warning:There will be a Fourth Wall Breaking scene.

Disclamer:I do not own Sword Art Online,Only the twisted plot and the OC belong to me.

MoonKnight was having a difficult day.

The next day,he discover that he can only go to the [Hollow Area] if he's in there are many problem.

His friend,Black-X and Exile,went to party with Exile's Brother,WhiteBow,along with MoonKnight's Rival, Sister,EarthRanger,went with Black-Thief,Silica,Leafa,Yuuki and Kuro,a female girl,who like Kirito,was wearing the [Black Cloak],and wield [Dual Wielding].

While his guiltmate,[The Black Cat Of The Full Moon],when to party themselft with Kirito and Asuna.

'Why a'm I alway be alone'Thought MoonKnight as he was walking throught the was a sad day man,let me insert this *Play the "Forever Alone" theme*.

MoonKnight then look at the screen and yell at the narrarator."Don't you dare to put that theme!"Yell come on,you sad right?"No I'm not sad,look I'm happy see?"No MoonKnight your not."Wait,what with th-"MoonKnight was about to say something,but then feel a strange present.'Where did the present came from?'Thought MoonKnight as he look around.'Maybe it came from...the cafe!'He was thinking until he was able to find the sorces...man that was close.

As he was walking to the allyway,he yell out."Hello,is someone following me,If you really want to talk,then come out!" 'Will this person...come out?'No a second later after he yell."Ah,so you notice."It was a girl voice from look behind him,and he almost blush at was he saw.

It was a girl,problaby 16 year old,emerges,she is wearing a white dress,mix with a purple armored and leather,there are two mole on her left breast-"Woah,not that deep man"oh sorry I was saying,she has a crimsom color eye?I'm think(A/N:Can someone correct me what color was her eye.)and a short,but cute loli hair in a lanverdear color.

She look at MoonKnight,with a happy face."Hello."The girl said to ,was almost speechless at how cute she he was able to say."Are you t-the girl that was f-following me?"He said girl noded."Yeah,my name is get along."The girl,now know as Strea say.'Strea...this girl,why did I hear that name somewhere before?'He think to then look at MoonKnight with a worries look."Hey what with the scarry face?"Strea said as MoonKnight snap back to reality."Ah right,um...Strea,what is your purposed to following me?"MoonKnight question her,in a tone of when people chat to each other.

"Well,I hear that you were Interasting,since they say you are the legendary [Knight Of the Moon],a rouge A.I.,that like to protect I hear that you have no memories of your past."Strea say to MoonKnight.'Of course she hear everything abou-wait,how did she know that I can't remember about my past?And when did she know that I was an A.I.?'MoonKnight said,but then realise that no one except his friend and Kayaba,know about his secret.

"But,they were right about one thing."Strea said to MoonKnight,which confuse him."And that is?"MoonKnight said to she reply,make him blush."That you have a cute face when you get too near to people."Strea said,then without warning,Strea grab MoonKnight,and bear hug him,which MoonKnight was not expected to this."Hey,what are you doing!?don't put me there!"MoonKnight was muffling to Strea,to make his luck,his face is right at her...melon...if you know what I mean."But your a cutes sugar I ever see,how can I resist this"Strea squek to MoonKnight."Okay,you can hug me and all,but why my faces to your breast!?"muffle MoonKnight."Hey,you say you want to hear my request,right?".Said Strea when she remember something."Yeah,but please,don't get to close to me"Said you all think that he enjoyed it right?but look at his thought:'Man,is she a perver?cause she show no shame to this,I feel...disturbe.'

Meanwhile,in the [Hollow Area],A boy,with a red hair and crimsom red eye,wearing the [Cloak of the Blood Oath](A/N:He wearing the cloak Kirito wear when he is [Knight of The Blood Oath]),sneeze."Why a'm I feel...disturbe?"said the red haired boy.

Back to MoonKnight,both of them are chatting in the cafe,then MoonKnight want to know more about Strea."Said Strea,what are you?"Said MoonKnight."Hm?You want to know more about me?"Said Strea while was sip MoonKnight's tea,that he let her drink reply with a nod."Well,if you want to know more about me,then you have to take me for a date."She said with a this,MoonKnight blush"W-what?"was all he said."Well I better go,let me again at sometime."Strea said as she left MoonKnight,who was blushing as tomado.'Maybe,he might help me remember what happen to even nice to mean than I thought he was'Thought Strea as she was walking down the Street.

"What...is she...wierd...but cute too...did I just call her cute."MoonKnight say outloud,while his face is as red as tomado.

**Ten Minute Later**  
As MoonKnight was walking back to the Inn,since he has a mesage from his sister,that she come back home from the [Hollow Area],he decide to talk to her about Strea.

When he got in however,it was crowed with people around,but what he saw,surprise him more.

"Oh hey MoonKnight!"It was Strea."Strea!?what are you doing here!?"Yell MoonKnight as he saw her."Oh come on,don't you want me to know you more?"said Strea."Well,if you want to talk with me,then let get somewhere to sit."MoonKnight said,since his feet was killing all,he is a A.I."Sure,why not."Said to them,they had been watch by his friend and his sister.

"W-what...is she?"Said Black-X as she saw MoonKnight with Strea."I dont know,but something about her,make me feel...disturbing"Said the red haired boy,know as BloodKnight."Seem like it,look at her cursor"said Exile as he point to her head."She a A.I.?damm"Said a man,who has a white hair but a green/blue eye,wearing a black kimono,with a white shirt out of his kimono,and a was know as WhiteBow."Woah,why is she sitting on Oni-chan's lap!?"Yell EarthRanger as she saw Strea,sitting on MoonKnight's lap.

"I'm think they are couple?...to me..."Said Lynn."Let talk to him,I dont like him,but I'm worries about him."said a man,who is wearing a scale,he has a light brown bear,with a light hair in a short cactuar style."Since when did you become so worries to Oni-chan,Catctus-san?"said EarthRanger,which earn a insult."I did not become worries about him,and stop calling me Cactus!It Kibaou,ok?"Yell,but wisper,Kibaou(A/N:The bastard is here)"Well I won't stand here,I go to MoonKnight-san now"Said Silica as she was about to walk to MoonKnight and Strea."Hey,hey,calm down girl,why don't you sit on my lap as well."Said klein,with a one said a think,until Sinon said."Klein,you can go ride on the kotepi plan,and eat it."Said Sinon,Black-Thief,almost laught at that comment."Geez I was only kidding yo."Said klein."Well,I go and talk to him."Said lisbeth as she went to MoonKnight and Strea.

"Hey MoonKnight,got a minute here?"Said Lizbeth once she got to look at Lizbeth,with a face that look like he been...disturbe."Ah...lizbeth...your here..."Said MoonKnight in fear."Hi,you must MoonKnight's friend!"Said Strea in joy.

"You never tell me you have a girlfriend MoonKnight"Black-X said to MoonKnight,who blush mad."She not my girlfriend!"Yell MoonKnight."Oh really,then why is she sitting in your lap?"Said the bastard if you know what I mean."Kibaou?What are you doing here?and she sitting me because there was no room to sit so...that why she sitting on my lap."Said MoonKnight,who was confuse why Kibaou,the guy who want him died for obvios reasoned.

"Don't ask."That was the only thing he reply."You have'nt seen her cur-""Yeah I now,I'm still trying to remember something."MoonKnight interrupted Exile since MoonKnight know Strea is a A.I. like MoonKnight."Hmhm"Strea said trying to be part of the conversation.

"Well it been fun knowing you all,but I better go,see ya."Strea said as she get up and went to the door,then she remember something."Ah,and if any of you want to know me more,then you guy had to take me for a date."She said with a wink as she left,causing everyone to blush at what she just said."Man...she is like a storm."Said Diavel as he register the event that happen.

"She must be desperatly trying to get a boyfriend."Said Black-X,who is the only one who did not blush,since he has never show emotion to anybody except his friend."She is the strangest A.I. I ever met."Said the cactus he-"Oh no,you do not said that name!"I mean Kibaou."Who are you yelling to?"Say Black-X confuse."I was yelling the writter."Said Kibaou,MoonKnight was thinking something and then remember something."Ah,you mean [Axel the Moon] right?"said Mo-hey,do'nt said mah name MoonKnight."Hey,it the truth."Okay,you know what?I'm out for the day,bye."Oh well,then end of the chapter everyone."

Author Note:It would be boring if it was normal,so I'm going to break the fourth wall,bear with might get funnier.

Disclamer:I do not own Sword Art Online,only my OC belong to me. 


End file.
